


CinderElla (Edd x Matt)

by Hamilmatsu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cinderella Elements, Edd adopts the name 'Ell', Edd is Cinderella, Ellie Martha and Joann are my head cannons for Eduardo Mark and Jon genderbent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Oc's for some characters, Pay is only mentioned, Purple Kingdom, Red Kingdom, Suggestive Themes, Tom is just Tom, Tord and Matt are princes, Tori is my headcannon for Tord's genderbent, War, idk much about medieval times, slow updates btw, traitor au, will tag along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilmatsu/pseuds/Hamilmatsu
Summary: (I suck at summaries) This is also on my Wattpad.Edward (Edd) Gold is a young apprentice blacksmith living with his cruel stepmother and stepsisters. As life goes on he encounters Matt, or Prince Matthew and takes a quick disliking to his narcissistic nature. A few days later the royal family hosts a 7 day ball to see who can marry Prince Matthew. Edd yearns to go to the ball, but who would like someone in rags? Edd then meets a fairy godmother who fixes him up with a fake personality and beautiful clothing, but there's a catch. When the clock strikes 12:00, he'll start reverting back to himself, so he must leave or his true self will be reviled. Will he win Matt's heart in such a short time?Meanwhile, Tom, Edd's best friend, is dealing with a strange man he found unconscious in the woods named Tord. The taller male doesn't remember anything about himself except for his own name. Tord starts falling for Tom, but hides it from him, since Tom has a girlfriend. Is Tord going to get his happy ending? Or will their relationship end up in a tragedy?





	1. Information

Okay, so before you read I just wanted to point out that this has gay love. So please leave now if you don't like. I got this idea of contributing to an underrated ship (EddMatt) since it deserves love! Like seriously, I barely see any EddMatt fan-fiction or fan-art... So yea. (I also feel like I kinda made the characters a bit OOC, oh well...)

*NOT ABOUT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE!!! THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW ARE FICTIONAL, THEY MAY HAVE THE SAME TRAITS AS THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON. (I heard caps gets peoples attention.) 

-The fictional characters will have different last names as to not confuse the actual people with their counterparts. Paul and Patryk will usually be stated as Pau and Pat due to Patryk's Tumblr post. (Why does the fandom ruin everything for me?)

Now that's out of the way I feel less guilty. Generic Cinderella AU! (yippie.)

^

Main Ship: EddMatt

Other Ships: TomTord, Paultryk


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After abandoning his burned down home, Edd is found by Prince Matthew and is taken in.
> 
> Tord struggles with his life and wants to leave, although he can't, he dreams of finding one of the royals before him, Princess Tori.
> 
> Matt-11  
> Edd-10  
> Tord-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this while half asleep, so there's errors. I'll fix it later.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed the errors and changed their ages (I felt bothered about how young they were)

 

^

"It started as a dream, a fantasy perhaps. But really, it was a nightmare."

^

A young brown haired boy, presumably 5 years old, wanders the streets of an unknown village. He staggers the rocky pavement and cries out for nothing in particular, houses and stores towering the child like monsters. The child barely escaped his now burned down home with a black burn mark along the right side of his back from a fire that consumed everything he had. As he limps toward the only edifice that had yellow light shining through the glass windows tears fall down consistently and whimpers erupted from his cracked lips. The brunet backs up against the wall of the building he's under and slouches, rain drops hiding the painful sobs emitting from his mouth. After a few remorseful moments the child struggles to stand knowing he had to keep moving to survive, only to fall to his scraped knees. His brown eyes spot his reflection in a puddle on the road. He felt his heart tear in two as he stares at himself. He was covered in ashes, blood pooled from a huge scab on his forehead. His brown hair, matted on his face, sweat and tears and rain. He curled up in a ball, knowing this is where he'd die. Right here, right now. At least he had sometime to remember the words his parents last spoke, before he would join them.

"Edd... We love you..."

The small child felt a warm hand caressing his face and leaned into the gentle touch with ease. He groggily lifted his head only to lock eyes with a tall, orange haired boy. Judging by his remarkable clothing Edd could only guess that he was a prince. The injured child felt drowsy and couldn't stay awake any longer. He pressed his head to the prince's lukewarm chest and fell asleep. The older male froze at the coldness surrounding the commoner's body, something terrible must've occurred that left the unfortunate child so weak and frail. Quietly, as to not wake the slumbering boy, the prince cradled his arms around the brown haired child and carried him bride-style, racing through the crackling of rain to his castle, forgetting about the now cracked mirror he left behind.      

Gingerly stroking the other boy's brown hair the prince carried Edd to the back of the giant palace and lays the brunet down on a patch of wet grass. Using his hands he uncovers a patch of rose bushes that had a huge, purple, broken-down door behind it. Matthew looked around to see if anyone was following, thankfully no one was there. He picks up Edd and opens the door silently.

Drenched in water, the young prince places his hand on the fragile boys head. He quickly pulls away feeling how warm he is and rushes on the wood, lanky staircase to the main rooms of the castle. Prince Matthew tip toed through a huge, white hallway filled with pictures of himself. Light filtered through the chandelier, twinkling in the hall.  
The narcissistic prince winked at every picture he saw until he reached a huge, purple door. The prince grabbed the golden handle and walked inside. 

The room was filled with many foreign objects. It was absurdly large. A round, purple carpet surrounded the soft, long bed of his. On the left side of his bed was a giant dresser, accompanying it were about 15 portraits of himself and his most treasured possession a shiny, diamond encrusted handheld mirror. At the right side was a huge door that lead to a walk in closet, filled with clothes and many dressing items alike. He glanced at the young child's face he was holding and looked surprised at the angelic presence near him. Edd was quietly slumbering, sniffing often, but somehow was still keeping a tiny smile. Prince Matthew envied his courageousness. Everyday he'd find himself failing at his studies and was nearly always stuck in a mirror, giving false encouragement to the reflection. Even after all the things that happened to the sick child, he still kept pressing on. The prince eyed how soaking he and the mysterious child was and quickly set the brown haired boy down in his bed. He covered the shivering male in his favorite green blanket and fixed his position so he was laying upward. Exiting the room into his walk in closet he took one last look at the sleeping child, took off to the right and shut the door behind him. 

A few minutes later, he fixes up with a black top. Changes into comfortable purple pants and wipes his fiery-like hair with ease. Grabbing a comb he fixes his orange hair, but knowing it'd probably get messed up later while he tosses and turns while sleeping he pauses and unhands the comb looking at the huge mirror in front of him. Noticing the familiar water in his eyes he dries off the drops falling down his now red flushed face. Finally after a few moments the crying is put to a stop and he advances to his room, looking at the figure sitting on the left-hand side of his bed hunched over. Just by the sudden shacking and sobs he could tell the person was weeping. The small child wasn't aware of the other person in the room, he was crazed with grief and lost in his own world. Prince Matthew decided he'd finally get to the bottom of this, he greatly disliked people being sad. 

"Are you okay?" he prompted, now feeling a little down himself. 

In torn clothing, the child froze at the sudden voice and turned to stare at the prince, "N-no..." Tears fell down, but the sobbing was put to a pause. 

"What happened?" Prince Matthew spoke in a calm, tender voice. He slowly started towards the weak villager.

"M-my house got caught on f-fire..." he croaked, but felt safe near the other boy. "M-mommy and d-daddy... they.." Edd couldn't hold his sorrow in anymore. 

The prince held out his arms and hugged the smaller child, Edd cried on his shoulder, staining the prince's sleeping wear with rivulets of anger and regret. For awhile the prince didn't know what to do, usually if he was upset his mother would give him kisses and he'd feel better. Without thinking, Prince Matthew pecked the other's cheek.

"W-what was that?" Edd questioned with a whisper.

"A kiss." Prince Matthew breathed out, " My mother usually does that to make the pain go away or to calm me down when I'm upset..."

Edd's eyes flashed with emotion. "It felt nice."

Prince Matthew took that as a good sign and in return grazed his lips on his profile in the area's where he thought it hurt. Edd felt warm liquid run down his face, but he actually felt joyful inside. Something about the boy he just met made his heart race and he felt loved. The repeated press of the other's soft lips on his face reminded him of his father and mother and how he'd always beam at them when they were together. For a second, Prince Matthew looked at Edd. The two males locked eyes, trust growing with each moment. Finally Matthew pulled away, kept his lust for more locked inside.

"I don't suppose I told you my name yet..." Matthew pondered, should he tell that he was a prince? Or something else? "I'm Matthew." He spoke, not mentioning his status just yet.

"O-oh, I'm Edward, but please just call me Edd..." Edd awkwardly spoke. "By the way... Where are we?"

"You're in one of the guest rooms  at Palace Purple." Matthew lied, biting his lip. He was thankful the boy he rescued was still half asleep.

"Could you please take me to the King and Queen? I have no idea how I got here and... well I really don't know what I'm going to do now..." Edd got off the bed, only to sit back down It felt painful to stand and really he just wanted to listen to the song his mother sang him when he was sleepy.

"Sure. I'll be a moment and get the prince to escort you." The redhead quietly fast walked to the overhead door and closed it behind, freaking out a bit. What is he going to do?

^

A blood curling scream echoed in a stone wall room. It was a voice of a child, wearing armor and welding a sword. The sword was passed down from generation to generation, now to him, the 13th. He cried out as he placed his left hand on his shoulder, scorching pain now flowing through his body. With his right hand the sword beamed, but the glory was used to help him stand. The blade was forged with the blood of 3 dragons and once saved the world. It would never break and could survive anything. Designed with a hilt shaped in a smooth pattern, on the blade was a red crystal with scratches from the previous users. This enchanting blade belongs heir to throne of the Red Kingdom, Tord Larsen.

When the king badly desired a daughter and got a son he was furious. The boy even took the life of his wife which also fueled sorrow, but when the baby smiled with his fang-like teeth he knew that he'd use him well. As he grew up into a hard working boy he received the best education as king to be and was kind and just to the people of Red. But he was pitiful with combat. His father, King Axel wanted his throne to be protected and represented by a cold and strong character when it was time for him to give up the throne. He didn't care how much he was pushing the kid, although he did love him, he wanted to make sure he'd stay true to his title.

Tord accepts his father's requests with no questions asked. He knew about the responsibility of being a prince and he took it to heart. A normal day would be training for half of the day and getting rest for the next hours of his duties. The only time he was free was on Saturdays, but he took that to study about his heritage. Stories always fascinated him and whenever he read one he'd enjoy everything, from the details to the ending. Often he is also found practicing fighting against air, but got the excitement of actual fights. He'd usually wear something that wouldn't get in the way, like a long sleeved, Red shirt and flexible black pants. His hairstyle is questionable among his kingdom, since two horns were shaped in front. But everything else was normal, he had light brown hair and silver eyes that twinkled in the night.

"Tord, what did I say about your stance! It's off again the fifth time this week!" His father's deep voice boomed in the tense air.

"I'm so sorry." Tord apologized, "It's just that, I've felt so busy with my studies and I doubt I have what it takes to be like you..."

"Enough. I will not tolerate this nonsense." King Axel combed a hand through his short, brown hair. "You're mother would certainly be displeased. Go get that treated. We shall try this tomorrow."

"But Father-" The boy in Red pleaded.

"ENOUGH!" He hollered, the ground shook and several weapons fell off the rack on the wall. Tord sheathed his sword and sprinted out obeying his father's demands.

Instead of going to the medical room of the palace, he decided he'd fix it himself. Sneaking into the infirmary he grabbed a gauze and silently explored the garden of the castle.

The smell of pollen drifted to his nose when he arrived, the purple lilies waved hello as he passed by. Wind ticked his body and the sound of birds singing in unison  drilled in his ears. This was his favorite place to stay at when he wanted to be alone. And well, maybe to sneak a few glances at the maid's panties a few times. What a sight! He added to himself. Tord never spoke of the fact that he was perverted it was just his mind doing it's own thing.

Gazing at the sight, sitting on one of the stone benches while he attempted to put the gauze on his left arm, but failed miserably, he wondered about these weird emotions coming from both female, but also male people. He didn't have much time to think though as a friendly voice shattered his wondering.

"Hey, Tord."

He looked up to find the familiar faces of his best friends, Paul Owens and Patryk Harding. The prince met them ever since he was a little child and they've been friends ever since.

"Hey Pau, Pat." He snickered, the two boys just fit for each other and he loved fictionalizing them in a relationship.

Paul gestured at the bandages, "Need some help with that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said. Paul took the bandage and carefully wrapped it around the cut.

"No problem." Pau nodded and Pat sat next to Tord, viewing the vast garden.

"So, how was training?" Pat asked.

"Meh." The tall male shrugged. "Father has gotten really strict though. But he is a king so I understand the stress he goes through for the people."

Pat understood. "You wanna go through town today?"

"Of course!" Tord got off the bench. "Let's go, shall we?"

Pau checked the younger male's injuries. He rolled the right sleeve down to cover the cut, although the tear through the clothes could easily be seen. Pau took the roll of gauze with him just in case they needed to change the bandages. Pau rushed though the rugged pathway to town, brown hair flowing in the wind. Pat and Tord just behind him. The green trees leaves shook when the children ran past and Tord sweared he could hear the sweet sound of his mother's singing voice. At last the boys reached Red Village, having visited many times in the past, they were so familiar to the faces that walked passed and greeted them.

They padded near various buildings towards North-Road, the path to the Purple Kingdom. The  Red and Purple realms have a bad history together and never tried to get along. Legends say that a war broke out centuries ago, but Red was victorious against the Purple Kingdom and they've never interacted ever since. Others think that the first princess of Red, Tori fell in love with the 'prince charming' Matthew and provoked the Purple Kingdom. Tord believes he's one of the descendants of her, since their personality's matched and they look alike. His father even spoke of it to the Red Kingdom if Tord was a girl he'd would've named her Tori. Tori has been missing ever since. Most think she's dead, but some have a thought she was still out there somewhere. 

Patryk nervously looked over to the tall standing edifice in the distance, the Purple Palace and shivered. The smaller boy used to live there as a servant and was treated poorly then the other servants he was with because he was from the Red region. Thankfully after 2 years of poverty, Paul rescued him. Pat didn't even know him or Tord yet, and he still saved him. Not knowing where his family is or if they were even still alive, he was taken in by King Axel and was then Tord's playmate. Pat relaxed when remembering the time when he caught Tord peering at one of the maid's undergarments, or when he practiced fighting with a twig, Tord could barely lift a sword back then. Although, Pat's life was finally getting better, he wanted to find out more about the character that rescued him. 

When Pat first encountered Pau in the Red Village he was shocked. Pau looked so different from the figure he only caught a glimpse of when escaping the Purple Castle. He became so tall and the distinctive thing about him was his eyebrows. It seemed as if he never combed his brown hair since short tufts were sticking out. In a while Tord, Pau and Pat became friends, Pau opened up a little bit to Tord and Pat. He never talked about his family or where he came from, but he was generous and trustworthy to them. 

Pau crossed his arms. "Are you certain you'd like to visit the Purple Village today?"

Pat gulped and sweat a little, "Can we please not?" He could feel the knot in his stomach get bigger the seconds passed.

"I actually thought of exploring the woods near the Purple Kingdom." Tord stated firmly, "Don't worry Pat, we won't go near those bastards." Tord reassured his friend.

Pat felt the weight lift off his shoulders and slowly agreed. Pau slipped his fingers in the worried boy's hand. "I'll keep you safe Pat." Pat focused on Pau's chocolate eyes and Tord was trying to contain his squeals. 

The smaller boy grasped Pau's warm touch and smiled. "T-thank you."

Tord already walked ahead and the two boys sprinted over, still holding hands.

^

Matthew walked back and forth, outside of his room, pondering what to do. His cheeks were falring red from the other's cuteness. The calming sense of Edd unlocked something in his heart that he liked more than his face. Wait. Did I just say cute?! No, no, no... I can't be gay. There's no way that-

"Matthew." His mother yawned coming towards him. "What happened? Your face is red, did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh, mother umm..." Crap! He really didn't think this through. "I-I..."

She tenderly rubbed his cheek, "You're stuttering. Is something wrong honey?" The queen wiped her bobbed brown hair out of the way.

"If I tell you, can you promise not to speak of it to father?" He pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well. Alright then, but why shouldn't we tell your father?"

Matthew stuttered. "B-beac-cause, uh you see.. Before you question, can I show you first?"

"Very well." She paused. "But you'd better give me a good reason."

Opening the door a little, Prince Matthew reviled the passed out villager on the bed. He was sprawled and breathing gently.  
His mother gawked at the picture before see looked at her son with a 'What do you do this time?' expression.

"I-I found him on the outskirts of town..." He put down his head, not knowing what else to say. "He was all alone and crying. I just wanted to help him, I'm sorry."

She embraced Prince Matthew, "It's okay hun. You did the right thing." Letting go she eyed the other boy. The woman sat on the bed and placed her hand on his small forehead. It was warm. Soon after the child dryly coughed.

"Matthew, get one of the servants right now! Tell them to fetch a towel

Edd opened his eyes, only to be met with darkness.

 


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is woken up by Prince Matthew. Tord, Pau, and Pat go though North-Road delving into the forest.
> 
> (A/N: I FEEL LIKE THIS IS A FILLER, I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE! Okay? Okay.)

 

^

"Hey, are you awake?" a calming voice called out.

Edd couldn't confirm who the person speaking was. His head was pounding and his body was overwhelmed with so much pain. His throat was fire and every time he tried to say something it came out in a distressing whimper. Edd reached out his frail hand and a warm touch collided with his cold fingertips. In surprise he opened his brown eyes and although it was blurry he made out a lofty figure smiling at him. Feeling a press of the individual's tender lips on his cheek he recognized the other. For the first time in a while Edd laughed, it was a mix of happiness and sadness. He knew it was him and embraced the taller, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

Matthew chuckled, "Good morning to you too." he ruffled the shorter's brown hair. "How are you feeling?"

Edd tried to speak, but just ended up murmuring. "It aches, but I feel better compared to last night..." Edd yelped at the sudden wave of pain as he tried to move.

"Just lie down. You're in good hands." Matthew helped Edd back onto the bed.

The smaller used Matthew's arm as a pillow and soon drifted off. Matthew didn't want to wake up the other and slipped in the large bed next to him, hugging Edd.

Edd wasn't sure Matthew heard him, but whispered it anyway. "I love you Matt..."

At the nickname Matt's face turned red. "Love you more..." And with that he closed his eyes and slept with sweet dreams.

^

Tord tiptoes toward outside, unaware of the time. The moon was still up, glistening in the sky and the starts twinkled in sync. He had told Pau and Pat to meet him at North-Road so they could explore. Apparently, his father forbid him for ever going in the forest, but that didn't stop him.

Trudging throughout town, rocks crunched underneath Tord's foot. Instantly, he saw two shadows ahead and ran up to meet them.

Pau yawned, obviously tired and annoyed. "Okay, why the hell are we going though this forest at who knows what time and even when your father told you no?"

Tord said between rushed breaths. "Because I want to go on an adventure and well... Maybe we can find Tori..."

"Why are you so obsessed with her...?" Pat asked, half asleep.

Tord didn't answer and made his way toward the green trees. Pau took Pat's hand and the trio followed the leaf filled dirt path. Pat shivered slightly and hugged himself for warmth. Pau then stared at the other and offered him his red sweater.

"Here." He handed the sweater to Pat. "You need it more than me."

Pat stared at Pau, then at the sweater, and back at Pau again. He grasped the fabric and hugged Pau as thanks. The boy slipped the sweater on and once again felt Pau holding his hand. Tord was freaking out and giggling while they walked under the trees and night sky. Pat truly felt safe at the time, but an uncomfortable feeling stayed with him. An owl cried out in the distance and flew in front of the boys. Pat clutched Pau's arm tightly and hid his face in the taller one's chest.

Pau rubbed Pat's back and softly said, "It's okay. That was just an owl, it won't hurt you." Pat nodded and let go, but Pau startled him by grabbing his hand once again.

Within a few minutes, the boys were lost. Trees looked as if they were monsters, getting ready to pounce. Light came from the Moon and in the sky rested endless stars. Clouds covered the Moon, soon showering tiny droplets of water. The boys ran toward an entrance to a cave and decided it would be best to stay, at least until the rain stopped.

After a minute, Tord decided he'd go exploring in the cave for 2 reasons. 1: He was bored. 2: He wanted to leave Pau and Pat alone, just the two of them together. When will they just fuck already? he thought.

"You sure it's safe in there?" Pau stared at the dark walls of the cave.

Tord nodded slowly and paused before walked into the depths of the cave.

 


End file.
